


[Podfic of] (your love was) sticky like honey

by exmanhater



Series: [Podfic of] go on as three [5]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corsetry, Edgeplay, Intercrural Sex, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Power Exchange, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fisting, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21153653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: This whole thing- this thing they have, with Quentin. It's changing her relationship with Eliot, too, in ways she couldn't have predicted. They've always been handsy, as friends go, but there's just- more now.





	[Podfic of] (your love was) sticky like honey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(your love was) sticky like honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130158) by [Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly). 

**Download**: [MP3](http://bit.ly/2NbwVAt) [24 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2Wbatex) [26 MB] 

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length**: 50:58

**Streaming:**  



End file.
